


we cannot live, except thus mutually

by GStK



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: for life in perfect wholeand aim consummated, is love in sooth,as nature’s magnet-heat rounds pole with pole.





	we cannot live, except thus mutually

**Author's Note:**

> Second-person PoV.  
Non-specific spoilers for the Marianne/Hilda ending.

oh, marianne.

thread your hair for me again. snuff the candle by morning light and let me hold your hand again.

say your morning prayers, three for you and one for me, while you cover up your overbearing beauty. i’ll lay across the sheets while you kneel at the bedside and shut your eyes to my breasts. let me guide your hands to unclasp, ten fingers to hold upon my bosom, two more that are mine to wind through your tangles and undo your braids.

marianne, come to bed with me again. i’ve made you a new necklace that i’ll have you dying to see. forget the war behind your temples and come lay in mine. saint cethleann never took a husband; tell me for another time why you won’t take your own. i’ll try not to step on the budding seedlings of hope in your garden if, for this sixth time, you’ll wake up to me.

let me follow you to the end of that dream where you weave garlands and we roll in the springtime hills. blood is long-shed and forgotten; red is only for wearing to parties. i want to put a ruby at your neck but sometimes, i think, sometimes, i find myself at the end of that dream where my axe is in hand and your neck is on the end--

marianne. every prayer has its last word. the furthest-flung mercy can once be close at hand. find your fingers in my hair again. lay back, marianne, while i fling open your gates with a kiss and a tongue. i will descend and your voice will rise up to the heavens. you’re not screaming. you’re not screaming. only beasts scream, and we’re just two lovely women, you see?

you have two legs, two arms, two eyes that open up in your crescendo. your hair comes completely undone and it wraps around your shoulders. let me offer my prayers against your inner thigh, again, soft skin you haven’t hidden yet. you’re so completely beautiful. between the two of us, there’s only one monster here: it’s that pesky servant who won’t stop bothering me about all my students.

the flower fields are deep and misery doesn’t have to be. come, just lay with me, and i’ll tell you all about the prosperity we’re growing, you and me. you can dance your fingers to the flight of the birds outside and i’ll open the window to let them in. hum your softest and i’ll sing my loudest. marianne.

there’s no reason i have

to look at another, woman or man,

when you make the journey to my house and let me have my romance all over again.

peace can be beautiful when the past is just another sunset behind. there are a million more suns you could spend at my side. please, don’t hesitate on my behalf. be nimble, let breath quicken.

i’ve spent enough time wanting you. i’m more than ready for the rest of our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary adapted from works by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.


End file.
